Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adaptive scanning with a multi-radio device.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a network operating according to one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards (“Wi-Fi”), may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more station (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network, or to communicate with other devices coupled to the AP. In some examples, the wireless network may be a heterogeneous network in which different types of APs and base stations provide coverage for various geographical regions. For example, the wireless network may support both the WLAN and the Long Term Evolution (LTE) network.
A mobile device may communicate with a wireless network bi-directionally utilizing a WLAN radio or an LTE radio, and the mobile device may make regular measurements to determine which radio provides for better operation. In certain scenarios, however, making such measurements may negatively impact mobile device operation. It may therefore be advantageous to identify conditions in which making measurements may not lead to preferable device operation.